fenixfandomcom-20200223-history
Land Protection
Protecting land is an essential part of Fenix's gameplay. Your ranks are directly tied to your land. Cities are directly tied to land. Your permissions, perks, status, renown, and place in the community is all directly tied to your tile count. You have city land and wild land. Both of them contribute to various different ranks. These rules are for land claims, and the various situations that can arise when claiming land. City Land City land is land that is sold by city owners, to players. It counts towards your city based ranks. Considering that City land is under the jurisdiction of the city that it is in, and therefore under the jurisdiction of the player who runs the city, here are a few things to keep in mind, and a few rules that pertain to city land. # Upon the purchase of City Land, the money goes to the owner of the city. # Players must respect the build rules that are detailed inside the city's town hall. When a city is founded the build rules are created, and protected. Failure to respect these build rules within 1 month of the purchase of the plot can result in eviction. # Eviction of any player, for failure to follow the build rules of the city within one month of the purchase of the plot, costs 25 per tile. The money of the eviction goes to the player in question. # Inactive players can also be evicted after being inactive for two months, at 25 per tile. The money of the eviction goes to the player in question. # Players that are active and obeying the build rules of the city can be evicted at 250 per tile. The money of the eviction goes to the player in question. # The city owners and helpers do not naturally have the ability to build or modify the plots of the players in their cities. Only through the player providing them with the perms can they modify the plots sold to players in their cities. # City land is generally bedrock to sky. However should there be an exception to this rule there needs to be a clear statement in the town hall on the build rules that were concreted at the making of the city. # City plots that are designed to annoy/harass other players, can be modified, or evicted for free, by the discretion of an admin. Moderators are not cleared to do this function. Examples of such plots include excessive hostile mob spawns designed to harass neighbors to the plot. Redstone circuits that cause excessive noise simply for the sake of making noise. Other graphically lagging methods designed to lower the frame rates of the neighbors in the city (Such as 100 beacons in a single place.) This rule is designed to prevent players from attempting to take advantage of rule #5 above. Wild Land Wild land is sold by the server at 50 Fens per tile. All land that is not considered City land, is Wild land. This even stands for land that a person buys to make a city. The city owner when he expands, he buys wild land, and his city consists of wild land. It is easy to distinguish the two, by this simple rule. Wild land, is subservient to no-one, and has a world guard priority of 2. City land, is subservient to a city, and has a world guard priority of 3. Here are some basic rules of Wild Land. # The minimum size of any purchase, is 100 tiles. This purchase can be spread over various regions, however the total cost must be that over 5,000 Fens, or more. # Unless you are the owner of the city in question, Wild land CANNOT be bought within the borders of any city. The borders of a city is determined by the world guard region generally known as "CityName_Border" that is created whenever a city is founded. Said border is 601 by 601 in size, centered in the City's town hall. # When disputes of land arise, the oldest land claim, is the one that overrules the other. An exception to this case, is where cities are involved. Any city can overrule any wild plot inside it's borders, no matter the age of the wild plot. Cities take priority. In cases of cities vs Cities, the oldest city over-rules the newest city. # In cases of land disputes between players, in which one player wants to evict another player, and both players are owners of simply wild plots, these rules apply. To evict another player without having a city, the wild plots MUST be touching. The eviction cost is 50 per tile for the person with the oldest plot, and 400 per tile for the person with the newest plot. The eviction payment goes to the player who is getting evicted from his plot. # In cases of land disputes between cities, and players who bought wild land within the borders before the city was founded, the following situations are declared. If the player is inactive (2 months), then his plot can be purchased by the city for 50 Fens per tile, and the eviction money is given to the player. If the player is active, the eviction cost is 150 Fens per tile. Cities can evict anyone inside their borders, at the prices specified. # Cities cannot expand beyond their borders. Any purchases that are made attached to a city must be within the borders of the city that are centered on the town hall. # In cases where city borders are overlapping, the oldest city takes priority over the newest city, and the newest city cannot expand into the borders of the older city. This page is constantly being elaborated on, and clarified. If there are any questions, please comment below, or get a-hold of Juran_Fox through skype, the forums, or ingame.